By faults of our own
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: Darien breaks up w Serena, again, and for her, the last time. With that comes a conclusion. AUish, rated for lang.


_**I don't own sailor moon.** This story came from a quote so to speak; from I guess what I could call a friend. I don't know. Either way, it went somewhat like this. "It's our own fault if we make mistakes." I knew it was true before, but I guess...it triggered something. I don't know what or why but it did, and the reason this might possibly be bad is because it is the spurt of the moment. It only took me 20 minutes to write at most and is intended to be one shot. If it is requested, and I have the time, I can make it a chapter story, but only if I get reviews. I really don't care if you do or not, but it would be nice, when i will be in a people mood and not in this mood._  
  
_**By faults of our own**  
_  
It happened again. There had been another who had made her feel content, but then, it was all shot down again...again. How many times had she said that? Why didn't she learn from her past and her past lives? Hell if she knew...all she knew was that it was all her damn fault. All her damn fucking fault. Life was good until hormones kicked in. Then hormones brought around males, and males resulted in stupidity. Stupidity came in many forms for her, whether it was that she thought she didn't look good enough, or that she didn't do the right things.  
  
Blue eyes caught glimpse of the photos that stood up on her desk. Darien and she were in one, arms around each other and her eyes could not leave it. It was his entire fault. If he wasn't always getting caught by her past, and he wasn't getting caught in his, they would be content. Alone, possibly, but content. Wait. It wasn't his fault. He was just the way he was. The fates were just being themselves, playing with the so called innocent mortals, and not doing anything wrong.  
  
She sighed again. Yes, it was her fault that her relationship had failed, because she just read him wrong. She read that she could give him what he want, and that he could give her what she wanted. Again, she was wrong. This was what, the 2nd, 3rd time? It didn't matter. She had already lost count of the days, hours and years she had spent on him. Now, he was gone, out of her life. It didn't matter if he found another, nor if she found another. Everything was over. Chibi-usa was had been seen already, from the future, letting them know that they would be together at one point in time. They had tried. It didn't work.  
  
The senshi had only a few more years together now, because, well, nothing was going on, and training, emotions, and experiences were wearing their connections thin. Her watch on her left wrist buzzed. Ami's voice came over the little speaker thing. "Moon, yoma at the park." The transmission ended before Serena could've responded. Reluctantly, she transformed, and leapt out the window.  
  
FINAL BATTLE AGAINST GALAXIA  
  
"Moon Crystal power!!" The colors of the senshi combined into one, and began to pour into Galaxica. Void of all emotions, the senshi looked on. The palace began to shake around them, and then, finally, they all moved as one to the exit. Yes, they were still unified, but now...something was missing. Outside the palace doors, they all stopped again. Wordlessly, eyes met eyes, and inadvertently, a conclusion had been reached. It came out after Tuxedo mask and Sailor moon had locked eyes. "I am sorry I over slept back then, senshi." Dully, emotions broke through the walls and soft sobs echoed around each other. The meaning had been clear, and now, one final response was needed. "Serena, we forgive you." Her eyes opened wide and looked around. All were watching her sorrowfully, even though the blame was also evident. Sailor moon detransformed into Serena and shook her head. "No, no, you don't." She was tired, and they were done. They were all done. Silently, she called upon the crystal to restore the city, with silent support behind her. One final glance around was all that she gave the others, and the others gave her, before she walked off. "I did start this. It is my fault." The senshi and the others could only look away.  
  
YEARS LATER  
  
Yes, it had been her fault. She could have gotten up early, or not have taken the bandage off of Luna's head. She could have taken the chance to refuse the crystal when she had gotten the numerous chances to, but she didn't. It still hung around her neck on her thirtieth birthday. When the few times they met on the street, the crystal had been the focus. The stupid crystal would forever be there.  
  
Her now short silver hair blew in the wind, intertwining with the chain around her neck, and her dark blue eyes took in the now old and familiar sights of Tokyo. Her eyes rested on the arcade. Before her mind could protest, her feet were taking her there. Sad eyes took in the identical set up of tables, older regulars, and servers. Quietly, she walked up the counter and sat down next to a vaguely familiar man, with an ugly green jacket, and slightly greying temples. She smiled when he smiled, both as equally drained. A familiar blond came out of the back of the kitchen, drying his hands. "May I help you miss?" A smile attempt was made. It was received. Her mouth opened to order a coffee, but for some reason, different words came out. "A chocolate milkshake please." The man paused slightly, looking at her. "It will be right out."  
  
Her eyes began to take in the scenery again. The games were changed, except one. It was the Sailor V one. Serena just laughed. Her laughter brought the attention of the man sitting next to her. She immediately quieted. "So sorry sir." Her face went blank again, and she examined the texture of the table in front of her. She felt his blue eyes on her after a moment. "I am sorry sir; I did not mean to offend you." He shook his head and his voice triggered a jolt to her system. "No, miss, it's just that I knew someone one whom you remind me of." Serena cocked her head. "Why do I remind you of her?" He shook his head. "I-I don't know. It's your laugh, your hair color...except she was cheerier." Her mouth opened up to ask another question but ended up closing it, not wanting to be rude. "I am sorry sir." The blond man set her shake down in front of her. She did not need to hear the bill to get the change out. Wordlessly, she gave him the change, and a tip. It took moments to drain her glass, and then she stood up to leave. The man's coffee was still untouched. As the glass doors were about to open for her, she stopped. "Darien, coffee can still stain your teeth, even with the new technology." His eyes widened, and he took in a breath before Serena left and rounded the corner.  
  
Inside the arcade, Darien looked at where his angel had stood moments ago. Andrew stood silently behind the counter. "She returned. I can't believe I forgot what she felt like." Darien hung his head, and Andrew pitied his long time friend. "Don't worry Darien, everyone makes mistakes."  
  
_A/N- Felt-emotional link between the two  
  
Now that that is explained...I don't know what to say. Thanks for reading. Respond if you want, or if you want me to continue. It's your choice. Right now, I really don't...care. Sorry if there are many spelling mistakes or the like. Oh yeah. If you haven't guessed, I didn't follow the original plot line. If it seriously bothers you or many people, then I will make another to satisfy you people, and I don't really know if that is an attack or when it was used. Either way, it worked.  
_  
This is another darker fic. brought to you by Saturn's Darkness. 


End file.
